Of Promises and Regrets
by bowtrucklebby
Summary: The long-lost Milkovitch sister, Marina Milkovitch, moves into their house on Chicago's South Side and meets a very interesting Gallagher.
1. Chapter 1

She watched the buildings of Chicago's South Side zoom past outside of the car window, but really she was focusing on which way to kill the driver.

She didn't have any weapons; they had made sure of that. Maybe she could strangle him, but that would cause too much commotion if the car got out of control. She could take off her shoe and hit him across the head repeatedly, but that would probably just make him more angry than dead.

"Fuck." She whispered under her breath, because they were stopping now and that could only mean one thing. She was out of time. He seemed to make sure to avoid eye contact as he opened the door for her, and she almost laughed because it seemed like he was her limo driver instead of a foster care worker. She shot him one last glare before grabbing her small plastic bag of belongings and shutting the door behind her, studying the house in front of her.

"Come on now." He said in what was probably meant to be a soothing voice but really just made her want to punch him in the throat. Too late now though, in broad daylight. She should've done it when she had the chance. She gave him the finger and climbed up the stairs slowly, knowing full well her whole world was about to change. How stupid could she be, getting caught after almost 8 years of careful planning? She was really more mad at herself than anyone, but she would take it out on this poor sucker while she could. After minutes of standing there he seemed to figure out she wasn't going to knock so he did it himself, and they waited 5 minutes with no answer before he knocked again. Finally, someone answered. He was obviously fucking trashed, with a joint in one hand and a beer can in the other.

"Wrong house." was all he said before shutting the door again, but the foster care worker stopped it just in time.

"Are you Terry Milkovitch?" He asked, and the other guy shook his head slowly, his bloodshot eyes frozen.

"He's in prison." This was obviously news to the worker, and she hoped that was enough for her to go anywhere else but here.

"Well.. who are you?" He tried, and the guy seemed to be running out of patience.

"Iggy. Now can I fucking help you, or do you just want to stand there shitting your pants?" She fought back a laugh at the worker's expression. This was obviously not what he was expecting.

"And- what is your relation to Terry Milkovitch?" Iggy seemed pissed beyond belief, almost crushing the can with his fist.

"Holy shit, his son. Now is that all, sir?" He spat in the worker's face and she snickered loud enough for him to hear. He seemed to look between them and come to a conclusion- probably that he didn't give two shits what happened to her so it was good enough.

"This is your sister, Marina." That was the first time Iggy acknowledged her, looking her up and down with a dissatisfied glance.

"Alright, congratulations for having the shittiest genes of them all. Anything else?" The man seemed shocked that this revelation hadn't changed his tone at all. She didn't know what he was expecting.

"Well, she has to live with you now. You're the only family she has left." Iggy shrugged and took another drag from the joint. She smiled when the worker coughed.

"Alright. Come on, Marnie." He grabbed her by the arm and shut the door before the worker could say another word.

"Marina." She corrected, though knew there was no use. Iggy shrugged again, offering her the joint which she gladly took. It had been a long day.

"Tomato, tomato. You can have Mandy's room." She guessed that was her other sister. Great. Her room seemed nice enough. Definitely better than anything she had.

"Thanks." She muttered, but when she turned around he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey sis." Iggy mumbled as she closed the door, throwing her backpack on the floor. "How was school?"

"Don't act like you give a shit." She sat down next to him on the couch before noticing three other guys sprawled amongst the couches and chairs, looking like they were half-unconscious. "Who are they?"

"Meet your brothers, Jamie, Tony and Joey." He kicked the armchair so one of them, presumably Jamie, woke up with a start. "Say hello to your sis, you fag." She got a grunt of acknowledgement before he turned back to the T.V, though not before taking another swig.

"Has she always been here?" Tony slurred, and Iggy rolled his eyes.

"No, you dumb piece of shit, she just got here yesterday." Her grin grew as Tony grunted and seemed to pass out again.

"Are there more of them?" She asked, and Iggy seemed to know what she meant.

"Unfortunately, yeah. Mickey and Mandy."

"Where are they?" She pressed, and that was the first time she saw any sort of emotion flash across her brother's face.

"Mickey's in prison and Mandy- well, who the fuck knows." There was a silence except for the drone of the T.V and Tony's snore before Iggy threw her a pack.

"I'll be outside." She said mostly to herself because she knew none of them gave a shit where she was as she opened the gate and wrapped her arms around her torso, already feeling the cold Chicago air. Of course the foster workers were too cheap to give her a goddamn coat.

"Hey cupcake." She whipped around and exhaled when she saw it was just a boy barely older than her. She stared at him for a long time before he realized she wasn't going to say anything. "You want to get out of here?"

"I'd rather shoot myself in the fucking face." She spat, and the boy shook his head, looking awed.

"Never seen a Milkovitch turn down a fuck before." She knew who he was at the moment- one of those fucking Gallaghers. She'd only been here for a day and had already heard about them.

"Yeah? Well I'm not like most Milkovitchs." She took one last drag before throwing the cig on the dirty sidewalk. "Learn my first name, and maybe we'll talk, okay Gallagher?"

"How did you know I was a Gallagher?" She rolled her eyes before opening the door.

"They tend to stand out in a crowd."


	3. Chapter 3

"Marina!" She heard her name, and couldn't help laughing when she saw a very pleased Gallagher running towards her down the halls.

"Well someone did their research." She was surprised when he kept following her, but didn't say anything.

"It's a hot name, by the way. I'm Carl." She turned to look at him again, her nose crinkling.

"Sounds like my grandfather." She immediately felt bad when she saw his hurt expression. "Kidding. It's cute. Carl Gallagher."

"So you think I'm cute?" He immediately jumped on the opportunity but she closed her eyes as she opened her locker.

"Not a chance."

"Why not?" He sounded like a spoiled child. She didn't know why she kept this going. She could've just fucked him now and he'd be out of her hair, but there was something stopping her.

"Because I know your type, Gallagher. You fuck and you leave."

"What's wrong with that?" Nothing, actually. It sounded great. Why was he affecting her so much?

"Because I don't like being used." She sighed as she slammed her locker door close, and faced him one last time. "Try one of the hundreds of other girls here. I'm sure one of them would love to be taken advantage of."

"Hey, Carl." Lip greeted as his younger brother walked in, but he seemed upset. "What's got you down? Kids you bullied stage a rebellion?"

"No. It's this girl." He nodded knowingly, because he'd had his share.

"Well there's Ian's area of expertise." His ginger brother grinned and kicked him the shin before Carl slumped down on the couch. "What's her name?"

"Marina Milkovitch." Ian started choking on his beer and Lip's eyes widened dramatically.

"Shit, there's another Milkovitch? How many kids did that son of a bitch have?" Carl shrugged, staring down at the floor.

"Did she do something to you?" Ian seemed concerned, and Lip knew he was probably thinking about Mickey. He was lucky he'd never felt that way about a Milkovitch. Well, except one.

"No, more of what she didn't do to me." He slumped his head on the couch and sighed. "She doesn't want to fuck. Something about using her."

"Let her go." Ian said immediately, and Lip nodded. "Take it from our personal experiences, man. Milkovitchs cause more trouble than they're worth."

"But I really like her." Carl argued, and Lip scoffed.

"Yeah? How long have you known her, a day?"

"Best day of my life." All three of them sighed simultaneously and there was a bit of silence before Lip spoke again.

"Then show her you won't use her." Carl looked up hopefully.

"How do I do that?"

"Get to know her. Be her friend, I guess."

"And then she'll fuck?"

"Maybe." Was all he could say in comfort. Carl seemed to process this before falling back on the couch.

"I've never been just friends with a girl before." Lip grinned before turning to his other brother.

"Well that really is Ian's area of expertise." Ian kicked him again before turning to Carl.

"Just be yourself around her. And if you start thinking about hitting on her, just remind yourself of the goal." Carl shook his head disbelievingly before grabbing his backpack and walking up the stairs.

"The world is so backwards today. I wish people would just fuck whenever you wanted."


End file.
